Return
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: One Shot. Rochelle returns to earth after watching Ethan. Who is drowning in despair...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Marianne Curley**

* * *

**One Shot **

* * *

**Guardians of Time**

* * *

**Return**

* * *

**Rochelle's POV**

I am in haven watching down on everybody. Ethan is a mess. I fear for him. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid. I have tears running down my cheeks watching him. He is so depressed after losing me. I love him but I can't do nothing to comfort him.

"Why are you unhappy child?" Dartemis asks me coming to my side

"My Ethan is so depressed after losing me. It makes me upset. I wish I could comfort him. I love him so much", I say tears coming down my face, "I am afraid about what he might do"

"I am going to send you back Rochelle", Dartemis says to me

I look at him shocked.

"Why?" I ask

"Because without you Ethan is nothing. He is a valued member of the guard. We need him and you. Do you wish to go back child?" Dartemis asks

"Yes more than anything", I say with a small smile

"Then you will. I will see you at the new citadel once you have talked to Ethan", Dartemis says giving me a little push

I fall to the ground and I look around and I am on Earth near the school. I walk to I am at Ethan's house.

I knock on the door and Ethan's mother Laura answers.

"Hello can I help you?" Mrs Roberts asks

"I am here to see Ethan. I am Rochelle", I say introducing myself

"I thought you had moved away?" Mrs Roberts says

That's what they told everyone. They can't tell her I died.

"I am back for Ethan. I heard he was not doing very well so here I am. I love your son Mrs Roberts", I say passionately

She looks at me and nods, "He is in his room. He hasn't left since you left"

"Thank you. I promise I won't hurt him again", I say as she lets me in

"You better not", Mrs Roberts replies

I make my way to Ethan's room I knock on the door.

"Go away", a soft voice says

I can hear the sadness in his voice. I open the door anyway. I go into the room in is dark inside. Ethan is hunched over crying.

"Ethan", I whisperer

Ethan sits bolt upright and looks at me like he is seeing a ghost.

"I am really here Ethan", I say going to Ethan's bed and sit down

"You can't be. You're dead", Ethan says brokenly

I reach up and stroke his cheek softly. He looks at me in shock. Before crushing me to his chest. I hug him back tightly. And we both cry together.

"I love you so much Rochelle", Ethan says to me

"I love you too Ethan with all my heart", I reply to him

He tilts my head up and kisses me with passion. I kiss him back with just as much passion.

"I have missed you so much", Ethan says pulling away

"I have too Ethan. You are my one and only", I reply

Ethan pulls away and gets up I look at him curiously. He goes to the bedside draw and pulls out something.

"I have had this for a long time. I was going to give it to you the day after the battle. But you died", Ethan explains before getting down on one knee.

I gasp.

"Rochelle Thallimar will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Ethan asks me showing me the ring

It was prefect. It was a beautiful ring.

"Yes. Yes", I say tears in my eyes

Ethan puts the ring on my finger then kisses me. I kiss him back. Before he sits back down.

"How are you back?" Ethan asks curiously

"Dartemis gave me my life back. Saying that you needed me. I was watching you the whole time I was dead. You were going to do something stupid. So he sent me back. I wanted to go back so bad. I can't believe I am here", I say

"I am glad you are back", Ethan says kissing me again

I kiss him back and I finally feel whole.

"Where are everyone else?" I ask

"They are in Arkarian chambers. Probably talking about me. And what they are going to do about me", Ethan replies

"Why don't you get changed and we go there and ease their worry?" I ask with a smile

Ethan smiles, "Ok. I will be ready in a minute. Go talk to my mum. She will like you"

"See you in a minute", I say leaving the room

Ethan's mum was in the kitchen.

"Hi Rochelle. How did it go?" Mrs Roberts asks

"It went good. He is getting changed and we are heading out now", I reply

Mrs Roberts smiles brightly, "It is about time. Thank you"

"I love your son Mrs Roberts and I will do anything for him", I reply

"I can see that. Be good to him", Mrs Roberts says

"I will", I say as Ethan comes out smiling

"See you mum. I love you", Ethan says kissing her cheek

"It is great to see you smiling again. I love you too Ethan", Mrs Roberts replies

"See you later", Ethan says grabbing my hand and we make our way to Arkarian's chambers

"They are going to be surprised to see me. Do you think this is a great idea?" I ask

"It will be fine. I will protect you", Ethan replies as we make our way up the mountain

"I know", I say snuggling into his side

Ethan kisses my forehead gently. We enter Arkarian's chambers quietly. No one notices that we have come.

"What are we going to do about my son? He is so depressed. I fear he might do something to himself", Shaun Ethan's Father says

"You don't have to worry anymore", Ethan says announcing himself with me hidden behind him

Everyone gasps and looks at him.

"You surprised us son", Shaun says

Ethan grins and they all look surprised, "I know. But I have good news that you all must hear"

I feel Ethan take my hand and I move so I am standing beside him. They all still in shock.

"Rochelle?" Isabel asks

"Yes it really is me. Dartemis gave me a second chance. I went to Ethan's first. Because I have been watching him since I died", I reply

Isabel gets up and runs over and hugs me and I hug her back.

"It is good to see you", Isabel says letting me go

Neriah gets up next and hugs me tightly.

"Welcome back", Neriah says

"Thanks", I say

"Rochelle welcome back I am glad to see my son happy again", Shaun says hugging me

Arkarian, Dillon and Matt hugs me as well and welcome me back.

"We also have an announcement to make", Ethan says wrapping an arm around my waist.

"We are engaged", I say smiling holding out my hand with the ring

The girls squeal and come over to inspect the ring. And hug me the boys shake Ethan's hand.

"Congratulations", Arkarian says hugging me

"Thanks all of you for helping Ethan. And thank you for trying to help me when I died", I say

"You're welcome. Let's have a drink", Arkarian says handing us all a drink

"To a long marriage", Shaun says raising his cup

"To a happy marriage", Jimmy says

Everyone takes a drink and we end up talking. About when the wedding should be and what I was going to were. And just catch up. I was finally home and this is where I am going to stay…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**

**Rochelle's Ring is on my profile**


End file.
